The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (reboot)
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 'is an animated reboot series created and directed by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 and executive produced by Copy-Ability-Studios. It is based on the original 1988-1991 series of the same name. The series is released for the Nintendo Super Films streaming service. Synopsis Like its 1988 predecessor, ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh takes place in the Hundred-Acre-Wood, where Winnie the Pooh lives with his friends (Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, Rabbit, Gopher, Kanga and Roo). Several episodes take place within the Hundred-Acre-Wood itself, inside Christopher Robin's house, or other surreal environments. Many characters introduced in the original New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh series make their return. Some of these characters such as Bruno and Nasty Jack will serve minor/secondary roles, while others such as Yo-Yo and Crud will be part of the main cast. The show will primarily revolve around a core set of characters referred as the '''Stuffed Six, consisting of Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Yo-Yo and a new character named Dorothy. Characters Stuffed Six * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Seth Green) - The titular stuffed bear of the series. Despite being “a bear of very little brain”, he is very good natured, easy going, and cares deeply for his friends. His appetite for honey sometimes gets him into literal sticky situations, but he always prevails in the end. * Tigger (voiced by Kevin Shinick) - A highly energetic and fun-loving stuffed tiger. He is a huge fan of the Birdzilla monster movies. * Piglet (voiced by Nick Mohammed) - A shy and very timid creature. * Eeyore (voiced by Kevin Shinick) - A gloomy, cynical, stuffed donkey. Despite his constant frown and negative outlook, Eeyore takes a liking to poetry. * Yo-Yo (voiced by Mat Brunet) - One of Christopher Robin’s old assorted toys, Yo-Yo is a skilled inventor who is almost never seen without his trusty wrench. * Dorothy Dorsalfins (voiced by DoopieDoOver) - A new character created exclusively for the new series. She is a 13-year old West Indian manatee calf. Dorothy is both a chef and a magician. She is the adoptive daughter of a dolphin named Dianne. Primary Recurring Characters * Crud (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A living blob of sludge accidentally created by Tigger, Crud is one of the main villains in the reboot. He desires to make the entire planet filthy, and will do whatever it takes to turn his dream into a reality. He hates soap and especially the mere mention of the word “clean”. * Bill Cipher (voiced by Alex Hirsh) - Another main villain in the reboot, he is an otherworldly being from another dimension. He is the embodiment of chaos and weirdness, and is known to make deals with his victims that end with unexpected results. * Wall-E - Yo-Yo's personal robot assistant. * Christopher Robin - The owner of Pooh and the rest of the Stuffed Six, also a mrmber of the Teen Titans. Secondary Recurring/Minor Characters * Rabbit - A fussy and compulsive animal who likes to garden. He is obsessed with rules (so much so, that one time his rules actually came to life). * Owl - A living stereotype of "wise old owl". * Dexter - Owl's nerdy cousin who is the president of the Birdzilla Fan Club, which Tigger is a proud member of. * Nasty Jack the Horse Thief - A muscular stuffed horse who is also a bandit. * Marey - Nasty Jack’s neice. * Blooster - A sleep-deprived rooster. * V.A. Vandervere - A greedy and manipulative millionaire entrepreneur. * Dianne Dorsalfins - Two dolphins who are Dorothy’s adoptive parents. * Darby - Christopher Robin's cousin. * Buster - Darby's pet puppy. * Bruno - A wind-up mechanical toy monkey that belongs to Bruno. * Dawn Qui - Eeyore and Marey's daughter. * Toaster (voiced by Deanna Oliver) - A fearless toaster that is only brave when he needs to. He is also owned by Darby in the reboot. * Sticky - A sentient drawing. * Dixon and Nixon * Amy Winston ** Princess Amethyst * Beast Boy * Starfire * Lady Legasus ** Mega Legasus * Terra * Baby Doll Episodes Spin Offs The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie is a theatrical feature length film. It takes place after the final episode of the series. The New Adventures of Tigger and Shantae: Arabic Magic are two 44 minute prime time specials. The New Adventures of Birthday Girl is a short lived spin off series. Trivia * The reboot is done largely in response to the infamous "Pooh's Adventures of..." crossover series of videos on YouTube. The series in question consists of poorly-edited mashups of episodes/movies of various animated IPs (My Little Pony, Thomas & Friends, etc.) in which clips of the characters are lazily put into the video with on-screen text and mute dialogue representing “interaction“ between them and the crossover characters. * The reboot is produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment. Animation is provided by Snipple Animation and Renegade Animation. * The non-Pooh characters will be portrayed differently for several reasons: ** Bill Cipher is depicted with a unibrow and a mouth. ** Raven will appeear exclusively in her Lady Legasus persona from the Teen Titans Go! series, likely to avoid references to demons and the underworld. ** The new Teen Titans group will consist of members that were not originally part of the Teen Titans in any of the cartoon adaptations, such as Princess Amethyst and Tigger (as the Masked Offender). ** Terra stays as a member of the Teen Titans for a much longer period of episodes than her 2003 Teen Titans counterpart. ** Every other member of the Teen Titans besides Robin will have their own vehicle. * Characters from Bob the Builder (such as Scoop and Trix) and Thomas & Friends were meant to appear in the reboot. However, their roles were either dropped or replaced with different characters when Mattel refuses to license their characters to Disney. * The reboot has more thematic elements, crude/toilet humor and fouth wall breaking compared to the original 1988 series, and is therefore rated TV-PG (in contrast to its predecessor, which is rated TV-Y). * The logo for the reboot was first used on early home video releases of the original 1988 series.series. * Initially, the reboot was to consist of only 50 episodes (the exact same number of episodes the 1988 series had), though that number had greatly expanded. * Instead of featuring a brand new music score, the reboot re-uses Steve Nelson and Thom Sharp's original music score from the 1988 series as well as songs from the Associated Production Music Library. The original series' intro theme and credits theme (both composed by Steve Nelson) are also re-used. * There were plans to include a love interest for Tigger, a white Bengal tiger named Tiggress. However, the character ended up being scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot